


Take me home

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Stephen Strange was not returning to Earth without Peter Parker.





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for all reviewing the last post! You are all wonderful and I am so happy that even though this hadn't been updated in a while that you all still enjoyed it and that Irondad and Spiderson is still very much alive and thriving! 
> 
> MiraculousCatNoir from fanfic: I would love to see the scene where everyone is brought back after the whole Thanos thing and Tony is freaking out cause Peter was on a different planet. But then Strange brings everyone on Titan to Wakanda and Tony hugs Peter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

 

They did it.

 

Stephen Strange looked at his hands, taking in the scars and the slight tremble that remained. His lips curled into a smile and the ache in his chest loosened and his took his first steady breath since he had returned. He grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, the aches and scrapes still there which only solidified that fact that they had returned.

 

The wasteland that was Titan expanded before him. The debris and chaos remained, just as it had been when Strange had disintegrated into nothing. His gaze snapped to the raised voices and the jubilant whoops that came from Quill and his comrades as they embraced one another.

 

Stephen wasn’t interested in any of them.

 

“Where is he?” Stephen murmured, stepping into the dust. He stumbled when his cape suddenly pulled him in another direction.

 

He recovered, his sharp eyes scanning the area. He spotted the swirling ash quickly and strode over, his breath catching once again. It would all be for nothing if the young Spider didn’t return in one piece and Stephen was not about to return home without him.

 

“Come on,” Stephen murmured.

 

He ignored the way his heart sped up as the ash started to take form. He kept his gaze steady as the shape of Spiderman took form, piece by piece and didn’t dare close them when he finally, fully, returned.

 

Stephen let out a breath.

 

Peter gasped, eyes flying open and he hurled himself up before he promptly fell back down, faceplanting into the dirt and he screamed.

 

“What the hell?” Quill demanded, looking wide eyed at Peter as he jogged over to Stephen.

 

“I was not expecting that,” Stephen said, looking concerned. He crouched beside the teenager, wanting to help but not wanting to touch in case he made everything worse. “Peter?”

 

Peter curled up on himself, gasping and sobbing into the dirt, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he struggled to take in a breath.

 

“Oh no,” Mantis breathed, her hands coming up to her mouth.

 

Everyone looked at her, her already pale face looking drawn and her body trembled.

 

“You know what’s going on?” Quill asked.

 

“He is in great pain,” Mantis said. “He feels everything.”

 

Stephen narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean he _feels_ everything?”

 

“He feels the pain of every atom in his body being disintegrated into ash and being reassembled,” Mantis said. She took a shuddering breath, her eyes closing in grief. “He remembers the stone.”

 

Stephen looked back at the child who continued to scream into Titan’s earth, his sobs echoing around him. Stephen couldn’t fix that. He wasn’t sure that anyone could.

 

“Dad,” Peter sobbed. “DAD!”

 

“Jesus,” Quill huffed out, looking. “Mantis, help him out.”

 

Mantis approached, crouching beside Peter. She hesitated before placing her hands on the teenagers’ head and gasped, her antennas glowing.

 

Peter screams tapered off until he was slumped in the ground, not moving.

 

“Is he breathing?” Drax asked.

 

“He is alive,” Mantis said. “Merely sleeping.”

 

Quill clapped his hands. “Right, time to leave this crap hole. We need a ship.”

 

“I will transport us back to Earth,” Stephen said. With flickers of movement with his hands, he opened a portal wide to the left of them. He reached down and scooped Peter into his arms, letting out a tiny breath when the teenager didn’t stir. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We did it,” Steve said, gazing at the around the battlefield of Wakanda. Hundreds who had sacrificed their lives laid out unmoving out there and Steve knew that it would be a long time before the recovered.

 

“I guess we did,” Tony murmured beside him.

 

Steve looked at Tony, taking in how drawn and older he looked. They were far from what they had been but everything had changed when Thanos had snapped his fingers and Tony had coming crashing to earth in a spaceship with a blue woman.

 

They were exhausted – they all were – even those who had disintegrated into nothing but they were back and Steve could feel the weight of the world off his shoulders but Tony looked as if he still held it tight.

 

“Tony?” Steve asked. “Did we miss something.”

 

“I did,” Tony said, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I failed him.”

 

“Failed…” Steve started but a commotion stopped him.

 

Tony and Steve turned when they saw a portal open and immediately went for their weapons, body tense and alert.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“I did it,” Drax announced as he walked through the portal. “I have avenged my family.”

 

“Are they friends or foes?” Steve asked, weapon still drawn.

 

“Friends,” Tony said, dropping his armour and his body locking.  “Where is he?”

 

“Who?” Steve asked.

 

Tony didn’t answer as he had already taken off running and Steve hurried to jog after him.

 

Strange walked through the portal and it closed behind him. He dropped to a knee, gently placing a prone figure on the ground and Steve’s heart lurched uncomfortably as Tony picked up speed, skidding to a halt in front of them and dropping to his knees.

 

“Tell me he’s not,” Tony choked out, hands hovering anxiously.

 

“He’s alive,” Strange was quick to say. “But in great pain.”

 

Steve had never heard the choked sob that came from Tony as he took hold of the kids body and cradled him close, hands going to his curls and stroking them gently.

 

“Peter! Can you hear me? C’mon Kid. That’s it, open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes Peter. Please. Please open your eyes. I’ve got you now. I promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone and happy reading :)


End file.
